1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a current supply circuit for use with integrated load circuits in which the current supply circuit has a rectifier circuit and a smoothing circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current supplies of this kind are known. Transformers, rectifiers and smoothing circuits are used in these known current supplies which are almost exclusively provided with discrete components.
In a number of large scale applications for individual integrated circuits such known circuits are too expensive for the current supply. This holds true, for example, for electronic applications in the consumer industry, in simple electrical household appliances, in Synchron watches, in extensions to home telephone equipment, in toys, and in installation technology. Therefore, electro-mechanical structures with discrete or integrated components are often preferred to entirely electronic structures for the above-mentioned reason.